MAR dunia aneh nan gaje (sudah di edit version)
by ginryuumaru
Summary: mantan anggota MAR pada datang ke dunianya Ginta, lalu gimana? (ini sudah di edit, yang dulu lebih parah)


A/N: fic MÄR ini gaje dan hancur banget, biar begitu, review please, flame juga di terima. Ini versi yang sudah diperbaiki, yang dulu hancur total, sekarang sudah lebih baik walaupun mungkin masih tetap hancur.

Cerita ini dimulai tepat saat ginta akan pulang melalui gatekeeper pierrot dan cerita ini berdasarkan anime bukan manga.

Ginta menggunakan gatekeeper pierrot, lalu gatekeeper pierrot melemparkan dadu dan memunculkan angka kosong alias nol.

"Memangnya ada angka nol dalam dadu?" Kata Ginta keheranan.

"Tunggu! Biar kulihat." kata Dorothy yang kemudian memeriksa dadu baik-baik tetapi langsung kaget melihat angka dadu ada 6 yang ternyata terdiri dari angka 0-5.

"Artinya kalian semua harus ikut! Ayo cepat! No tolak-tolak!" Kata gatekeeper pierrot yang langsung masukin mereka semua ke dalam secara paksa. Kemudian di dunianya Ginta saat itu koyuki sedang di ruang kelas sendirian di sore hari, sedang membersihkan papan tulis (bagi yang hanya baca manganya tidak tau soal ini) agak kaget dengan kedatangan Ginta yang amat mendadak bersama kendama dengan bola berwajah bapak-bapak

"Ginta? Dan uh... Babbo?" Kata Koyuki setengah terkejut dan senang bercampuraduk jadi gado-gado.

"Aku kembali! Kata Ginta pada Koyuki.

"Koyuki-chan kan? Perkenalkan saya Babbo, tuannya Ginta." Kata Babbo sok gentleman (author yang lagi enak-enak nulis fic langsung di tubruk Babbo sehingga jadi kopi tubruk(!))

"Aku pernah ketemu..." kata-kata Babbo langsung di potong Ginta yang tak ingin Koyuki kebingungan (A/N: Babbo sebenarnya ingin bilang: "Aku pernah ketemu dengan tiruanmu di training gate (anime version). Tapi kau yang asli jauh lebih cantik daripada tiruanmu, mataku bagai dibutakan petir hanya karena kecantikanmu, kelembutanmu bagaikan... Dst..." Itu yang ingin dia bilang, tapi rasanya tak cukup menampung perkataannya yang terdiri dari sangat banyak koma dan hanya ada satu titik dibagian belakangnya.) lalu terjadi adegan pertemuan mengharukan antara kawan lama (author bingung mau di jelasin bagaimana).

Bagaimana keadaan anggota MÄR yang lainnya? Mari kita lihat

- Dorothy dan Snow -

"Hebat, ini dunianya Ginta, baru kali ini aku ke sini tanpa bermimpi" kata Snow. Snow melihat pesawat jet yang meluncur di udara.

"Kelihatannya kecepatan terbangnya melebihi zephyroth broom milikku." kata Dorothy sambil ikutan meliahat pesawat jet itu mereka sendiri tak mempedulikan lokasi mereka yang sekarang berada di tengah jalan, dan sekarang mereka menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang karena pakaian mereka yang aneh. dikira mereka cosplayer, apalagi munculnya mendadak banget.

"Hei cewek! Mau ikut kita?" Tanya seorang preman bertubuh kecil seperti liliput.

"Hell no!" Kata dorothy no mercy (tanpa belas kasihan) dan langsung meng-knock out semua preman liliput itu di situ, alhasil preman-preman itu mendapat luka bonyok besar di pipinya masing-masing satu, dan luka itu kelihatan semakin besar di wajah kecil mereka.

- Jack, Ed, dan Bell -

"Ini dunianya Ginta? seperti yang Ginta bilang, sangat ramai." Kata jack kagum.

"Sudah kuduga, banyak makhluk yang buas-buas dan terlihat kuat (mengingat Ginta sangat kuat saat datang ke MAR heaven)." kata Ed yang gemetaran ketakutan sambil sembunyi di belakang Jack." Ternyata mereka terdampar ke kandang singa.

"Sepertinya mereka (singa) lebih kuat dari kamu Ed soalnya kamu kecil banget!" kata Bell.

Ed langsung tersinggung dan mau pundung di pojokan tapi ga jadi karena ngeliat di setiap pojokan ada singa-singa yang buas.

"GRAAA! (Ada monyet, lalat, dan anjing masuk ke kandang kita, santapan langka! Ayo makan!)" Kata singa itu pada teman-temannya.

"Graoh! (Setuju!)" Kata singa lain

Mereka (Jack, Ed, Bell) di serang dengan segerombolan singa, dengan lincah Jack memukul semua singa dengan battle scoop-nya sambil melindungi kedua makhluk lemah itu (author ditendang Bell dan di cakar Ed, tapi ga sakit) dan bahkan manjat pohon dekat sana sambil bawa Ed (Bell bisa terbang sendiri), lompat-lompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain layaknya monyet sejati. Jack dipotret banyak pengunjung kebun binatang karena dikira atraksi monyet meloloskan diri dari singa.

- Alviss, Alan, Nanashi -

"Kenapa mereka semua marah ke kita!? Rasanya kita tidak bikin salah apa-apa!" Kata Nanashi sambil lari bersama dua temannya.

"Bego! Ini gara-gara kau!" Kata Alviss dan Alan serentak yang juga berlari.

- Flashback -

Saat itu mereka terdampar ke suatu bar yang entah kenapa lagi ramai sejak siang, secara tiba-tiba suasananya yang ramai langsung dikacaukan oleh tiga orang ini karena mereka tiba-tiba muncul seperti sihir (kayaknya memang sihir).

"Ini di bar kan? desainnya hebat" Pikir Alan melihat bar disitu banyak lampu-lampu yang terlalu colorfull dan musik yang kedengaran aneh di telinganya.

"Wah! Banyak cewe cantik!" Kata Nanashi tak memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Mau main sama aku?" Lanjut Nanashi pada cewe-cewe itu se gentleman mungkin. Jika mereka adalah Nanashi FG pasti sudah melting. Lalu langsung timbul aura kecemburuan yang kuat dari cowo-cowo di sana.

"Bodohnya dia..." pikir Alviss pada Nanashi.

"BUNUH MEREKA!" Teriak salah seorang yang udah mabuk berat dan terjadilah perkelahian kecil-kecilan yang sudah tentu dimenangkan para mantan anggota MÄR (saat itu MÄR sudah di bubarkan sejak memenangkan war game kalau tak salah). Lalu mereka di serbu polisi yang ternyata udah di panggil pemilik bar secara diam-diam lalu mereka bertiga lari keluar dari bar dengan menggunakan 'Air Hammer' milik Alan untuk menerobos keluar.

- end of flash back -

"Oh maap ya!" Kata Nanashi santai

"Minta maafnya sama preman-preman itu aja!" Kata Alan, sementara Alviss masih sibuk menghalangi peluru dari pistol polisi yang mengejar mereka dengan 13 totem pole.

"Al-chan pakai ärm? Ga apa? bukannya di dunia ini tak ada arm?" Tanya Nanashi beruntun.

"Ini darurat tau! Lagian mereka juga pakai 'sesuatu' yang mirip dengan weapon arm untuk menembak kita." Jawab Alviss, sebenarnya dia ingin ngebogem Nanashi tapi sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat, jadi ditunda saja setelah mereka lolos dari kejaran mereka.

- Danna -

Danna yang saat itu pulang ke rumah langsung di sambut dengan gembira oleh istrinya

(Kembali ke Ginta)

Setelah kejadian tadi Ginta langsung tidak langsung pulang dia dan Koyuki mencari dahulu teman-temannya yang entah berada di mana sekarang.

"Ginta, di sana ada ribut-ribut mau kita lihat?" Tanya Koyuki sambil menunjuk ke arah ribut-ribut itu.

"Karena mereka kelihatan lain dari orang disini, mungkin salah satu dari mereka terlibat keributan (author: dan sebenarnya semua sudah terlibat keributan)" pikir Ginta.

"Ayo koyuki!" Kata Ginta sambil berlari ke arah tempat kejadian diikuti Koyuki juga.

"Permisi ada kejadian apa disini?" Tanya Koyuki pada salah satu orang yang menonton kejadian itu sedangkan Ginta langsung menerobos rombongan orang itu karena merasakan adanya kekuatan gaib dari temannya walaupun dia juga masih belum tau siapa karena saat ini pikirannya tidak konsentrasi karena tergesa-gesa.

"Di sana ada 2 cewek berkelahi dengan preman" kata orang tanpa nama itu.

"saya sendiri juga belum lihat dengan jelas." kata orang tanpa nama yang di tanyai Koyuki itu lagi.

"Terima kasih! Jawab Koyuki singkat dan lalu langsung mengejar Ginta lagi karena hampir terpisah.

"Dorothy yang langsung mengaktifkan 'Zepiroth Broom' miliknya untuk kabur dari situ, Dorothy-san pakai ärm? Ga apa? Lihat, orang-orang kaget!" Kata snow yang saat itu langsung di naikkan ke sapu terbang Dorothy

"ini darurat tau! (Walah, deja vu) mereka juga mengarahkan benda aneh pada kita! (Handphone maksudnya)." Jawab Dorothy (note: dorothy yang terus berkelahi dengan preman karena dimintai uang, juga di kejar polisi, kameramen, penyiar berita, anak kecil, dst).

"Ginta! Lihat! Itu mereka!" Kata Koyuki sambil menunjuk ke atas atau ke arah Dorothy dan snow yang ternyata udah pergi duluan.

"Makasih, koyuki!" Jawab Ginta,

"Ayo kita ke.."

BRAKK!

Ginta dengan sialnya malah di tabrak seseorang sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, orang yang menabrak Ginta ternyata Alan!

- flashback -

Saat Alan masih lari bersama Alviss dan Nanashi, dia ngeliat segerombolan kucing di depannya dan langsung lari ke arah lain, atau artinya dia langsung terpisah dari dua orang sisanya, sedangkan 2 orang sisanya tetap berlari lurus menerobos gerombolan kucing karena tidak sempat mengejar Alan yang udah lari entah ke mana.

- end of flashback -

"Alan?! Ada apa?! Kok pucat?!" Tanya Ginta ke Alan yang kayaknya pucat sekali kayak habis di kejar kucing (Ginta benar).

"Enggak apa." kata Alan yang tetap jaga imej walaupun Ginta tau Alan bohong tapi Ginta berpikir untuk tidak menanyakan hal itu lebih lanjut lalu Ginta ganti topik pembicaraan

"Alan, apa kau melihat yang lain?" Tanya Ginta singkat.

"Alviss dan Nanashi." mereka di kejar segerombolan orang aneh, mungkin ini ulah Nanashi saat di bar (padahal ulah mereka bertiga), jawab Alan tanpa rasa bersalah. Ginta yang tadinya ingin mengejar Dorothy dan snow berubah pikiran untuk menolong Alviss dan Nanashi duluan karena Dorothy dan koyuki pasti baik-baik saja karena bisa kabur ke langit pikir Ginta, lalu Ginta mengajak Alan untuk mengejar target baru sementara Koyuki disuruh menunggu oleh Ginta karena berbahaya. Ginta berharap Dorothy dan Snow tidak ditabrak pesawat.

- Dorothy dan snow -

"Dorothy-san aku merasakan kekuatan gaib yang lainnya dari arah sana!" Kata snow sambil menunjuk arah yang di maksud. Dorothy langsung cengo karena arah yang di tunjuk snow itu arah tempat mereka pergi.

"Kalau di depan kita aku merasakan kekuatan gaib Jack." kata snow (Jack bersama Ed dan Bell tapi kekuatan Ed dan Bell lemah karena itu snow dan dorothy tidak merasakannya).

"Kita ke tempat Jack dulu! Kalau yang lain sepertinya sudah berkumpul duluan!" Kata Dorothy yang langsung meningkatkan kecepatan Zephyroth Broom dan melesat ke arah Jack dengan kecepatan maksimum (author:berapa km/jam?. Dorothy: pokoknya cepat!) Snow langsung pegangan ke Dorothy erat-erat.

TBC

Sekian dulu fic-nya, aneh ya? Abal? Ancur? OOC?


End file.
